


La lista Holmes

by KillerQueenGelatine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, Uso de Drogas, si entrecierras los ojos hay Johnlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una lista para todo. Las compras, las cosas por hacer, las canciones por escuchar, películas que ver.</p><p>Mycroft Holmes, tiene otro tipo de lista.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie". </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	La lista Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
> Beteado por Hagastian.
> 
> Personaje asignado: Mycroft Holmes.
> 
> Advertencias: Mención al uso de drogas. No condono ni fomento el uso de drogas de tipo recreacional.

Siempre existe una lista, ya sea simplemente un papel o la parte inferior de una hoja de periódico donde se pueda escribir, siempre está _la lista._ Es un acuerdo que establecimos hace muchos años atrás, cuando Sherlock era solamente un adolescente rebelde y perdido en el mundo, navegando entre las mentes mundanas y las decepciones de la vida; el aburrimiento, el nulo vibrar de lo ordinario de la gente que tan loco le volvía.

 _La lista_ con los años se ha ido agrandando u achicando, subiendo de gramajes o simplemente de complejidad química. Con el tiempo aquella lista pasaba a ser la llave para la salvación de una de las mentes más brillantes que la humanidad pudiera contemplar, tristemente atrapada por el vicio y la desesperación.

 “No soy un drogadicto, solo un consumidor”, le escuché decir innumerables veces, después de una sobredosis, de un callejón pestilente a desechos humanos o colchones sucios de casas vacías donde debía recogerlo.

 

Con la lentitud del tiempo, aquellos retazos de papel se convirtieron en una extensa libreta de bolsillo, con algunos de ellos pegados a las páginas, otros transcritos por completo para ser desechados posteriormente con la mayor cautela posible, y es que, el hermano menor de la Corona Británica no podía tener fallas; por lo menos no a los ojos de los enemigos.

 

\--

Más temprano de lo que creía, las listas comenzaron a disminuir y la inquietud de Sherlock fue saciada por otros vicios, como los cigarrillos y los casos extraños y sospechosamente elaborados para atraer su atención. No he de negar que la ayuda del detective inspector Lestrade fue de gran ayuda, y como, de una red de vagabundos que Sherlock creía tener bajo control mis ojos se ampliaron a Scotland Yard y mucho más, con el paso de los años.

 

\--

John Watson fue un factor inesperado en la ecuación que era nuestras vidas, Sherlock siempre en soledad, yo sumido en mi trabajo y la titánica tarea de cuidar a un adulto, con tendencias sociopáticas altamente funcionales y la madurez emocional de un niño de cinco años.

Las listas dejaron de ser necesarias y el Dr.Watson cada vez más, fue absorbiendo los residuos tóxicos que habían en el pasado de Sherlock. La guerra y sus propios demonios se entremezclaron de tal manera, que creí que no existía humano posible en adormecer el ímpetu salvaje de Sherlock, pero la vida se iba a encargar de demostrarme que no todo es calculable.

Ni las listas de Sherlock, la admiración dudosa de John, el amor soslayado de ambos y el virus que se convirtió Moriarty en la vida de ambos pudo detener lo inevitable.

Como un juego de ajedrez se movieron las piezas y nuevamente Sherlock cayó, de forma infinita a las listas, las malditas e interminables listas.

“No soy un drogadicto, solo soy un consumidor” , repite y sus palabras suenan y suenan, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más lograré escuchar eso. El virus de Moriarty se propagó, como la mala hierba en terrenos fértiles, infectando a Sherlock de la peor manera posible. Logrando empujarlo hasta el borde, al final de una catarata sin resguardo alguno, ni siquiera por el soldado mas valiente y aguerrido de Afganistan y Londres completo. Ni la Corona Británica pudo salvar a Sherlock Holmes de la caída y una nueva lista.


End file.
